To obtain digitalized outline fonts, conventional character forming apparatuses read a great number of outlines of original letters such as characters and symbols designed by designers, by using electronic scanners. Therefore, to create a new font by the use of such conventional apparatuses, enormous amount of labor and time as well as massive data are required.
Therefore, to solve the problem of the time and labor spent for development of the new fonts, and the problem of the amount of the data, various methods whereby a plurality of fonts can be created from a piece of data have been proposed.
For example, the Japanese Publications for Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 3-234559/1991 (Tokukaihei No. 3-234559) and No. 4-56894/1992 (Tokukaihei NO. 456894) disclose a method for creating different fonts, by applying a single predetermined deformation process to a part of outline font data so as to change outline forms of characters.
To be more specific, the former publication discloses a technology whereby new drafting points or control points are created by calculation in outline character data composed of straight lines and Bezier lines so that outline character is deformed. On the other hand, the latter publication discloses a technology whereby element portions of the outline character data are once deleted and the element portions are restored in accordance with different data.
Here, the following description will explain the above-mentioned "elements". As to a character shown in FIG. 24(a), elements 51a represent end portions (portions indicated by thick lines) of strokes 51b, while the strokes 51b are picture lines constituting an image of the character.
However, although it is possible to change the end portions, that is, the element portions, by either of the technologies disclosed by the foregoing documents, it is impossible to change portions other than the elements. Therefore, only one deformed pattern of the font can be obtained. Besides, a problem of deterioration of visibility is caused; for example, in the case of a complicated character having many strokes, ornamental parts such as stops of strokes, and shoulders, i.e., turning points of strokes, are smeared.